Second Chances: A Christmas To Remember
by jtbwriter
Summary: When A.J. is the chief witness against a vicious criminal,Rick must protect their family in a deadly game of retribution. All comments, criticisms and reviews welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: A Christmas To Remember

When A.J. is the chief witness against a vicious criminal,  
Rick must protect their family in a deadly game of retribution.  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Story (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal, with a cameo mention of Dark Shadows, whose characters are owned by Dan Curtis Productions  
and all are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Where's Poppa?" she heard the little voice, and her heart melted. "Ricky, didn't Momma tell you where your Poppa and Uncle are?  
  
The little eyes, so like his father's blinked up at her. "Poppa's working?"  
  
"Yes, Poppa's working. Uncle Rick is helping him, and he 's watching over him so he doesn't work too much hard so he can come home soon, okay?" Laurie hoped this would help the toddler understand. She started picking up his toys, then handed him his favorite bear.  
  
Just then Linda Simon came into the front room, "there you are, Ricky, it's time for lunch. Sis, are you sure you want hot dogs, I can fix something else if you like?" "Oh no, I love hot dogs, and I promised the big boy here, what he picks for lunch, I'll eat." Laurie laughed. "Besides, how often can you have hot dogs at Christmas time!"  
  
The little blond-haired boy smiled and nodded, then taking his auntie's hand looked up at his mother. "Auntie wants lots of yellow stuff on her hot dog, and pickles."  
  
"All right, Laurie, they'll be ready in a minute, let me just go get the mail." Linda went to the front door and opened it, only for her sister-in-law to call her back. "Linda, no, shut the door!" As her friend turned, startled, the sound of a car screeching to a stop was heard.  
  
Laurie let go of the little boy's hand and darted in front of Linda, pushing her out of the way as a loud thump sounded against the front steps. Instinctively she turned toward the noise, then a bright flash and burst of flame went off in her face. Crying out in pain, Laurie managed to slam the door shut, then slid to the floor in the entry way, covering her face. "Sis, no! Don't move!" Linda gasped, then hurriedly made her son go to the kitchen. "Linda, call the fire department, hurry!" her sister-in-law cried, her voice muffled.  
  
As the sirens wailed in the background, Ricky came back into the room, then started to cry himself, frightened by the sight of his aunt slumped on the carpet. Linda knelt beside her, "Laurie, the paramedics are coming, I have some ice in a towel, where does it hurt?" "My forehead and my eyes, but, Linda, get Ricky and Ceci, I don't want you here by yourself. Call Oscar, he'll make sure you're safe!  
  
"We'll be okay, but, honey, take your hands away from your eyes, let me see." Laurie lifted her hands off her face, and her friend could hardly look without crying at the burns on her forehead and eyebrow area. Suddenly she saw Laurie's eyes open, then looking around, close then open again. "Linda, I, oh my God, I can't see!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Simon, what did Mr. James do next?" The prosecutor stood calmly by the jury box, watching as the defendants gazed uneasily at each other.  
  
"He offered me a $10,000 life insurance policy, no medical exam, no pre- existing condition rider, and a $1,000 advance just for signing up. I pretended to think about it, then when I said yes, he produced an already completed application and told me to sign it for my advance. My brother and Captain Johnson came out at that moment and arrested James."  
  
A.J. looked over at the taller of the two defendants, then pointed at him when the prosecutor asked, "Which one is Mr. James?" "Objection, counsel is leading the witness." the sharp-faced defense attorney shouted, then slumped in his chair as the judge slammed his gavel. "Overruled, and any more frivolous objections, I will hold you in contempt!"  
  
The jurist turned to A.J., "You may step down, Mr. Simon." As the younger Simon walked to the prosecution table, Rick grinned and patted his shoulder as he sat down.  
  
"The prosecution wishes to add into the record the sworn testimony of Captain Ron Johnson, Phoenix Police Department, that when Mr. James was searched, he was carrying a concealed '38 caliber weapon, matching the murder weapon used on the late Hamilton Peabody." the grey-suited state attorney said.  
  
Looking at the morose defense attorney, the Judge wryly asked "Does the defense wish to cross-examine Mr. Simon or review the testimony of Captain Johnson?"  
  
"No, your Honor, the defense rests." the attorney replied, then ducked the punch thrown by his nearest client. "You idiot, I have nothing to shake him with!" the rattled lawyer shouted. As the judge gaveled for silence, two bailiffs took both defendants out of the courtroom. As James was being dragged out the door, he yelled back at the Simon brothers, "You'd better not be here tomorrow, Simon, you'll regret it!"  
  
Shaking his head, the black-robed jurist stared at the prosecutor. "Under the circumstances, we'll recess until tomorrow morning at ten. Mr. A.J. Simon?"  
  
Both Rick and A.J. sat at attention as the judge scowled at them. "You will be here, also, Mr. Richard Simon. Protection will be provided if you feel it necessary."  
  
"Won't be needed, your Honor, we have, uh, protection already in place." Rick spoke up, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Simon, I expect nothing less. Court adjourned."  
  
A.J. watched the former prosecutor exit the courtroom, then said, "What was that all about, Rick?"  
  
"That, little brother, is an ex-Marine with a long memory. Reginald Mason served in Vietnam the same time I did, he's tough but fair." he answered. "I know they're all bark and no bite, but just in case I think you and I better move into the safe room Ron arranged at headquarters, Laurie can stay with Linda and the kids until those two animals are locked up!"  
  
"Come on, Rick, James and Lopez couldn't plan their way out of a paper bag. The only reason they got away as long as they did with that insurance scam was Martin was pulling their strings. Killing Peabody was something he thought up, and that was his only mistake. Once they're sentenced, they'll deal anyone for a lighter term!" A.J. scoffed, following his brother to the courthouse lobby.  
  
After they were screened, the two Simons headed towards the parking structure, only to see a crowd gathered in the area of A.J.'s car. Suddenly a uniformed officer stopped them; "Mr. Simon, you and your brother better come with me, Captain  
  
Johnson wants you back inside."  
  
As A.J. opened his mouth to object, Rick took a look just as the lookyloos parted and saw what apparently remained of his brother's car.  
  
"Don't argue, A.J., let's move!" he growled, then took his brother's arm and steered him back into the building.  
  
Just as they re-entered the security area, Captain Ron came toward them and motioned for Rick and A.J. to follow him.  
  
"What happened, Ron, is it Linda, did something happen to her or the kids?" the blond-haired detective demanded once they were in the bailiff's room.  
  
"Calm down, A.J., they're safe. Rick, did you see it?" Ron looked at him and he nodded.  
  
"A.J., someone torched your car, or was it...?" Rick looked at their friend.  
  
"We think it was firebombed, guys, it happened just after James and Lopez were taken back to jail. A call came into the station, if you finish your testimony, A.J., your family's next." the Captain added somberly.  
  
Pushing his now ashen-faced brother into a chair, Rick knelt next to him. "A.J., I'm not taking any chances, we'll stop by your place, then you are going into protective custody until these guys are in prison. Linda and the kids will be safer at the ranch where Oscar and Robbie can watch over them, not to mention your big sister!"  
  
Forcing a grin, A.J. shook his head. "Nobody messes with her, I know she'll keep them safe. What I don't like is the fact Martin seems to have some kind of inside info that let him know when we were leaving, same as the other times the police would search and find nothing. If Laurie hadn't distracted him that day, we wouldn't have found his little escape route or his stash."  
  
The police captain nodded. "Whoever's talking must be in the prosecutor's office, my department's been scoured from top to bottom, nothing!"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him, and as Captain Ron opened it, he found Oscar Goldman at the door.  
  
"Ron, I'd hoped I'd find you with the guys, Laurie called me, someone's been making crank calls to Linda and the ranch. I dropped Laurie off at A.J.'s then came straight here." the older man reported sternly.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Oscar, someone firebombed A.J.'s car, right after James threatened him in court. We were just discussing Rick and Laurie taking Linda and the kids to the ranch." Ron added.  
  
"Oscar, I don't like that they were calling the ranch, what did Laurie say about the calls?" Rick asked, worried.  
  
"Every ten minutes starting about two hours ago, first it was a heavy breather, then a man's voice saying "if Simon's in court tomorrow, his family's next." Laurie had the machine pick up the message several times. Finally she called me and I picked up her and Mike. She's pretty mad, Rick, she says only cowards pick on women and children!" Oscar smiled ruefully.  
  
"I'm glad she reached you, pal, but why didn't she call me, oh, wait a minute." the light dawned on Rick.  
  
"They don't call Mason the "drill sergeant" for nothing, Rick, Laurie knew you were in court!" A.J. returned, then frowned.  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do, Van Martin and his people have the number of the ranch, what's to stop them from attacking our family there?"  
  
"I think if we can just keep Laurie and Linda and the kids out of their reach tomorrow, we'll be able to set something up to smoke our quisling out of the woodwork!" Captain Ron spoke into the silence. "In the meantime, let's get you guys back to A.J.'s for the night. I think you'll be safe enough there with a police car or two around."  
  
Figuring this was the best strategy, the four men took a secured route to the parking garage, then with Oscar acting as a decoy, Captain Ron drove the two brothers through police headquarters, left his car, then met up with Oscar and he drove Rick and A.J. home while Ron followed with an unmarked police car.  
  
On the way to his brother's home, Rick felt his wife's worried thoughts reaching out to him. "It's all right, sweetheart, we're almost there." he "told" her.  
  
As Oscar hit the code for entering the project, a police car stationed itself at the entrance, and Captain Ron followed them in.  
  
Allowing Captain Ron to vet the garage, Oscar drove the brothers in, allowing them to enter the house through a closet door, which A.J. had converted into an extra entrance into the kitchen.  
  
As A.J. came in, Linda was waiting at the kitchen door and he gathered her into his arms. Smiling at his sister-in-law, Rick left them alone and headed into the living room, where he found Laurie waiting with a sleepy Ricky in her arms.  
  
"Can Uncle Oscar tell you a bedtime story, big guy?" his wife asked, seeing at the wistful look her uncle had.  
  
Nodding happily, the little boy let her set him down, then he put his hand in Oscar's. "Come on, Ricky, I'll tell you a story about your daddy, would you like that?"  
  
Grinning, Rick watched Ricky go down the hall chattering away at Oscar. "Rick." he turned at the sound of his name, then went into Laurie's embrace.  
  
"Thank God you're all right, darling. I was so worried when Oscar told me they threatened A.J. right in front of the judge." she told him. Rick kissed her, then putting his arms around her, sat down on the sofa and held her against him. "We're safe, sweetheart, nothing's going to hurt us."  
  
"I love you, Rick." she whispered, then kissed his neck. "I do feel safe as long as your arms are around me. I was so angry when the calls started, I called Linda and when she told me Ricky heard the message and got scared, oh, I wanted to punch something!"  
  
"Now, darlin', you know better then that!" he teased, holding up her right hand. "No punching, my angel, remember?" he kissed it, then went up her arm, bringing sighs of pleasure from her. "My love, oh, what you do to me."  
  
A knock on the door brought Rick to full alert, only to be reassured when it turned out to be Captain Ron.  
  
"We caught a suspect on the next street over, Rick, looks like he may spill for us!" he reported, relieved. "Ron, you're a lifesaver, you are!" Rick exclaimed, then gave Laurie a hug.  
  
"Well, guess I 'll let you guys get some dinner, I'll check in with you when you turn in for the night." Ron acknowledged, then was embarrassed when Laurie shook her head at him.  
  
"You'll do no such thing-we have plenty for dinner and you can't work on an empty stomach. You two talk, and I'll bring you a couple of drinks."  
  
After dinner, Captain Ron watched Linda go to check on the children, then lowered his voice. "Laurie, I think it'll be safer if you and Linda stay here and the guys come with me tonight. The less opportunity someone has for intercepting A.J. and Rick, the better."  
  
Rick caught a flash of fear from his wife, then gripped her hand as she nodded. "You're right of course, Ron. As long as one of your patrols is around, I can hold down the fort here. I brought a couple of Rick's things with me, let me get them and tell Linda."  
  
Seeing her walk rapidly down the hallway, Rick let out a deep breath. "I know, son, I know." Oscar smiled at his expression. "She's not going to let it out until we leave." A.J. looked at the older man, "Can you stay here tonight, Oscar, I'd feel better if you did."  
  
"Sure, son, I have to finish a story for Ricky that I started, anyway. I can meet you at the courthouse in the morning." he grinned. Seeing his niece and Linda both returning, he cleared his throat and told them, "While two you say good night, I'll make some coffee."  
  
Laurie was the first to catch on, then shaking her head, said "Bless you, Oscar." and hugged him. Linda followed suit, adding, "I'll make up the bed in the guest room for you, you don't want Ricky waking you up at 6 am!"  
  
When the brothers were ready to go, Captain Ron discreetly waited at the door as A.J. took his wife into the kitchen, while Rick and Laurie embraced each other in the hall. "I love you, Rick, please be careful." she murmured in his ear, as he kissed and rocked her in his arms.  
  
"I do, and I will.", he choked, not wanting to let go. Feeling his emotions starting to slip, he gave her one last kiss, lingering on her lips then feeling her pull her hands free to cup his face. "We will be all right, my Lionheart. You stay safe, for me, for us."  
  
Seeing the smile in his wife's eyes, he held her tightly to him, then took her by the hand as he walked to the front door to join A.J.. "Thank you, Ron, you take care of yourself." Laurie told the captain, then surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Flushing, Ron met her eyes. "Thank you, Laurie, remember, keep the door locked at all times, and if you or Linda have to got outside, make sure one of our cars is in sight before you open the door."  
  
"We will , we'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Linda added, wiping her eyes. Without another word, the three men went out the door, leaving the two women to cling to each other. Laurie managed to recover first, then sniffing the air, smiled at her sister-in-law. "Oscar's making cocoa, somebody's up."  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Linda couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the big man putting a piece of toast in front of her son, cup of cocoa in hand.  
  
"Momma, Uncle Os's going to finish my story." he informed her, then dunked his toast and dripped it on his pj's. "All right, Ricky, one piece of toast then bed!" Linda sighed. Oscar looked at his niece, "I thought cocoa was a better idea, and so did he!" "All right, make mine with marshmallows!" she giggled. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Are you certain you didn't lead Mr. James into thinking you were interested in signing the contract, Mr. Simon." Eddie Husen, the defense attorney questioned.  
  
Trying not to smirk, Rick sat back as A.J., straight-faced, replied, "No, sir, I told him that even though I was 70 years old and not well, I wanted to think about it."  
  
Husen, perspiring freely, looked back at someone in the public seats, then muttered, "no further questions" and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Simon, you may stand down." the judge ordered, then as A.J. exited the witness box, added, "Thank you for your testimony, the court is taking the circumstances into consideration."  
  
Nodding his thanks, the younger Simon went back to his seat as the prosecutor's table. Just as he was sitting down, Rick suddenly went ashen, then turned to A.J.  
  
"Something's wrong, Laurie, she's in pain!" he whispered. Turning his watch on, he hit the receive button. The sound of sirens came through his transmitter, so he squib bled a note to the prosecutor and had his brother pass it to him.  
  
Instantly the man got the bailiffs attention, then requested a bench conference. Irritated, the jurist allowed him to approach, then called Rick and A.J. over.  
  
"What do you mean, your wife's been hurt, how do you know, Simon?" he demanded sternly.  
  
"My transmitter went on, your Honor, I kept it as low as possible, but I heard the sirens, she's been hurt! Please, at least let me find out what happened!" he desperately pleaded.  
  
Staring at Rick, Judge Mason finally agreed, announcing a recess.  
  
Once in his chambers, Rick called to his wife, then turned his receiver up, as they heard Captain Ron suddenly respond. "Rick, I'm with Laurie, she's been burned. The paramedics are taking her to the hospital, I'll stay with her until you get there."  
  
"Ron, what happened, how did she get burned?" A.J. called to him, motioning the bailiff to get them a ride. "Linda was at the door when a car screeched by, Laurie pushed her out of the way and a flash bang device of some kind hit the steps and went off. She caught part of it in her face and managed to close the door before the fire got in the house. It looks just like surface burns, but, well, you need to get to the hospital right away."  
  
The judge stood up. "Both of you are excused. I think, Mr. Jacobsen, you can wrap it up right now." As the brothers started to leave, Mason called to Rick, "Simon?"  
  
He turned, and saw a look of concern on the old Marine's face. "I hope she's going to be all right. I'll make sure you have extra protection at the hospital."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Rick replied, then ran out the door after his brother.  
  
As they sped to the hospital in a police car, Rick called to Oscar and found him already enroute. "Rudy picked up Robin from the hotel, guys, he'll be there in a minute. I've got Linda and the kids, they'll be safe with me." he growled, sounding very angry.  
  
Skidding into the emergency room entry, the bailiff let the two Simons out and they ran into the personnel entrance, finding Robin waiting for them.  
  
"Pop, Uncle Rudy's in with Mom, she's, oh, Pop, she can't see!" his daughter told him. Shaken, Rick hugged her, then asked, "Did you talk to Captain Ron, he said he came in with her."  
  
"Yes, Pop, he told me to wait here for you, he'll be right back. Aunt Linda told him Mom saved her life, she told her to get away from the door and then they heard a car. Mom shoved her away then something exploded and she closed the door then fell down. When Aunt Linda tried to help her, Mom said she couldn't see." Robin took a deep breath, trying not to cry as her father sat down next to her. "It's okay, honey, Rudy'll take care of her. Did you talk to your brother?"  
  
"Yes, he's on his way, but he had to wait until Rob came in . The Chief is coming, he was talking Grandma out of flying in early when I called." The girl took a Kleenex from her uncle and blew her nose, then smiled when A.J. said, "Just like your Mom, a nose honker!"  
  
"Oh you're bad, Uncle A.J., now I know where Robbie gets it from!" she sniffed, putting her head against his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, Oscar came in holding Ricky by the hand, followed by Linda holding a sleeping Ceci. A.J. nearly broke down as his wife crumpled in his arms, and Robin took the baby from her so A.J. could comfort her. Rick looked at his wide-eyed namesake, then managed a grin when Ricky came and hugged him. "Hi buddy, have you been minding Uncle Oscar?"  
  
"Yes, we're on guard duty, we're taking care of Mommy and Ceci!" Ricky told him proudly, then sat on his lap and said, "Auntie got hurt, Uncle Ron had to carry her like Ceci."  
  
Swallowing, Rick patted him then looked up at Oscar, who cleared his throat. "Ricky was very brave, he helped keep Laurie calm. Ron says she was upset at his crying so she asked him to hold her hand so she'd feel better."  
  
Just then Rudy came out of the Trauma area, then seeing Rick, called him over. "Rudy, how is she?" he asked, trying to control his emotions.  
  
"She's lucky, Rick, very lucky. If she hadn't closed the door as quickly as she did, the fire would have flashed at more then her face. I don't know what kind of device hit the steps, but the burns only splashed at her face. Laurie has first degree burns on her eyelids and eyebrows, and cuts and second degree burns on her forehead.  
  
As for her eyes, I think her sight will return in the next few days, it's just a reaction to the bright flash in her eyes, like staring at the sun too long.  
  
She says everything's fuzzy, but I think, given time, she'll get her ability to focus back. I've given her some medication, but it's the shock to her system, more than anything that's affecting her." Rudy explained.  
  
"Can I see her, I need to make sure, oh, hell Rudy, I felt her calling to me and I wasn't there, she was so scared!" Rick burst out, then felt his friend's firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Rick, you can see her, but you need to stay calm. She's going to need you more then ever now, especially if these animals try again to hurt you or A.J. through your family again!" the doctor told him emphatically.  
  
"I'll be all right, I just need to be with her." Rick said. Smiling, Rudy agreed, stopping at an enclosed section of the unit. "You're her best medicine, son. She's right in here, I didn't want to move her to a permanent room until I knew how she'd handle the medicine. "  
  
Opening the door, he said, "Go on in, if she has any problems, hit the button. She might be a little groggy, but just be patient, Rick."  
  
He nodded, then entered the semi-darkness of the trauma room. "Laurie." He said her name softly, not wanting to startle her. No sound.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm here." He walked toward her, seeing her still form in the bed, crumpled paper gown showing above the coverlet. As he drew near, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek, then the bandages on her forehead and eyebrows. Burn cream was visible on her closed eyelids, and he unashamedly wiped his own eyes, seeing his wife in pain.  
  
Suddenly he heard Laurie draw a ragged breath, and he went to her side. "My darlin' " he whispered, putting his arm under her and raising her up.  
  
Holding her to him, he carefully stroked her face, and kissed her hair. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I'm here and I won't leave you." Abruptly Rick felt her begin to shake, then she clutched at him, crying, "But I can't see, darling, I won't burden you with a wife who's going to put you and, and A.J. in danger!"  
  
"No, no, angel, you're not a burden, you're my brave girl, you saved Linda and Ricky. If you hadn't pushed her out of the way, oh, Laurie, I love you, do you hear me, I love you and I need you." he told her, cuddling her to his chest.  
  
Slowly the tears subsided, then raising her face to his, Rick gently wiped her tears away. "Sweetheart, I want you to open your eyes, don't be afraid. Rudy said your sight would come back, open your eyes and look at me."  
  
Laurie slowly opened her eyes, unable to resist the pleading of her husband. As she blinked, the fuzzy whiteness began to clear, and she saw Rick's face in front of hers, eyes red and moist. "Rick, darling." she gasped, then she blinked, not believing yet knowing it was real.  
  
"What is it, my Laurie, tell me!" he begged, not knowing what she saw. "Darling, you have grey in your mustache, the most beautiful mustache!" she tearfully replied, then saw the recognition of what she had said in his tired eyes.  
  
"Darlin', you can see!" he choked, then called "Rudy!". Remembering that he might not be in earshot, Rick pressed the call button, then buried his face in Laurie's arms as she clung to him and kissed him.  
  
"Don't cry, my love, please! I'll be all right!" she promised, then he raised his face to hers and kissed her long and lovingly.  
  
Rudy came rushing in, "Rick is she...?" then he saw her look up at him. "Rudy! I can see you!" "Oh, honey, I knew it, I told you your sight would come back. Rick, help me sit her up so I can take a look at those beautiful eyes." Rudy asked, beaming.  
  
After examining her eyes, the doctor smiled at both of them. "You'll be chasing your nephew around in a couple of days, missy. Now I want the optomologist to see you tomorrow, you are still a little nearsighted, plus I want to check your burns in the morning. Rick," he glanced at him as he held Laurie protectively. "I want to admit Laurie, but I think all of you should stay the night. Allen's not here, but he sent word to open up both family rooms, no one else needs them. It'll be safer, plus I can keep a better watch on Laurie until her sight's clear."  
  
"Good idea, Rudy, thanks! Now let me get Laurie settled before everyone goes upstairs." Rick decided. "Rick, where's Oscar? Linda and the children are all right, aren't they?" Laurie asked, realizing she hadn't heard anything about them since she was loaded into the ambulance.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, he hasn't left their side, as a matter of fact Ricky told me they're "guarding Mommy and Ceci". He's too young to have to deal with this, Rudy, yet he is, thanks to Oscar." Rick said, his voice catching.  
  
"He's a tough little boy, but we'll make sure he's taken care of, son. Now I'll go make sure Laurie's admitted, then you can take her upstairs. Honey, have Rick help you put something warmer on, you'll be more comfortable." Rudy added, fetching a warm hospital gown and laying it on the bed.  
  
"Thank you, Rudy, you always take good care of me!" Laurie reached over and hugged him.  
  
"Always, honey, now you just rest!" the older man kissed her cheek, then left the two Simons alone. Laurie looked with distaste at the uncomfortable hospital issue she was wearing, then smiled up at Rick as he shook out the cotton substitute then playfully ripped the paper gown off her, making rude sound effects.  
  
"Darling, you're terrible, now help me on with this, oh, that's better!" she sighed, as he kissed her shoulder, then helped slide her arms into the nightgown. Laurie was giggling helplessly when a nurse finally brought word that she could be wheeled upstairs.  
  
As Rick helped push her off the elevator, he sensed an immediate tension as they approached Laurie's room. Captain Ron had his weapon out in plain sight on his holster, as he and another officer had posts set up outside each of the family rooms.  
  
Relief was apparent on the policeman's face as he stood up and opened the door for Rick and the nurse to push Laurie inside. "Honey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Much better, thanks to you getting me here so quickly." she replied, then was astonished as he bent down to kiss her cheek.  
  
Straightening up, he cleared his throat, "Rudy told me that he gave you some medication, but, do you think you can tell me if you saw anything when you opened the door at A.J.'s?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I did see something, a black car, with silver trim. Two men, one dark haired, with sunglasses, then another, I didn't get a good look at, but he looked thinner, and there was something, I don't remember, but, something distinctive about him, oh , I can't place it, but a piece of jewelry, or something shiny." Laurie answered.  
  
"It's okay, precious, it'll come to you", Rick spoke quickly, not wanting her to get upset. "Of course, you rest, I'll just be outside." Captain Ron told her, then went to his post.  
  
As Rick walked the captain out the door, he saw Rudy leading his brother and the rest of the family down the hall. Oscar caught sight of him and handing Ricky to A.J., approached the room.  
  
"Rick, Rudy says Laurie's better, that she can see. How does she feel?" he asked. concerned.  
  
"She's got a little pain, but the stuff Rudy gave her seems to be working. She was worried about you, Oscar, you know she feels better when you're around." Rick said, opening the door. As the two men came in, Laurie watched them come in, then called "Oscar!" Going to her side, the big man put his arms around her and hugged her, saying, "I'm so proud of my girl!" "Oscar, you don't know what it means when you say that, I love you!" she replied, beaming up at her uncle. As he sat down next to her, Rudy opened the connecting door, then announced, "honey, you can see everyone for just a few minutes, then I want you to get some rest."  
  
Immediately Ricky came running in, and with the help of Oscar, climbed up on the bed and sat on his auntie's lap. "Auntie, I've been taking care of Momma and Ceci." he told her. "That's a good boy, Ricky, you know you helped me too when I got hurt, you made me feel better." she said, kissing him. The little guy turned, and seeing her bandages, suddenly put his arms around her neck. "Auntie, do you want me to kiss your owwies and make them go away?"  
  
Laurie smiled at him, then nodded, afraid she'd break down in tears. He kissed her forehead, then she hugged him as she whispered "all better!" Rick didn't look at her, he was going to lose it if he did, so he cleared his throat. "Uh, Ricky, how about a hug for me, too!"  
  
As the little boy went happily to his uncle, Linda and A.J. took turns embracing Laurie, then she reached out for Robin. "I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see you!" she murmured, holding her tightly in her arms. "Mama, I was so afraid about your eyes!" her daughter sniffed. "Honey, I'm going to be all right!" Laurie comforted her, then looking at the door, said "Chief?"

The older man smiled as he came towards her. "Light, I see you've been in good hands." he said, nodding toward Ricky. "Dr. Ricky to you, Joe!" Oscar laughed, as Ricky played with Rudy's stethoscope. After a few minutes, Rudy shooed the rest of the family out of the room.

As Ricky fell asleep in Oscar's arms, A.J. joked "Guess who's staying overnight!" Carefully carrying his pal, Oscar stopped to kiss his niece. "You and Rick get some rest, honey." He winked at Rick, then softly closed the adjoining door behind him.

The doctor shook his head, grinning. "He'll be out like a light in ten minutes, that little guy's worn him out. Speaking of which...." "Can I have something to eat, Rudy, I'm hungry." Laurie interrupted, then saw her friend look upset. "Honey, I didn't even think, have you had anything today?"

"Not since breakfast, Rudy, it's okay, you didn't know. Besides, you know how my stomach is with medication, better empty then sick!" she giggled, then turned red as her insides rumbled.

Both men burst into laughter, then Rick gathered his wife in an embrace as Rudy went to get them some dinner. "You're funny, sweetheart, you'll do anything to get a chuckle out of us!" he teased. "Not that far, my love." she smiled, then leaned against him, placing light kisses on his lips. "Darlin' "he said between kisses, "We may have to save some of this for when we get home, you know Rudy'll be back in a few minutes."

"I know." she whispered, then he felt her head drop against his shirt. "It's all right, I just want to go home; but Rick, what's going to happen with court, I'm scared for you and A.J.." she said, raising her head to look in his eyes. "Angel, I'm more worried about you and Linda and the kids, these SOB's seem to know what's going on and where to hurt us. Ron seems to think the leak is in the prosecutor's office, but he swears everyone's clean. We're going to try something, Laurie, but I want you in a safe place when we do." Rick explained, then kissed her neck.

"You're doing that on purpose, mmm, so I won't argue with you, darling." Laurie sighed, as he dropped kiss after kiss on her face.

He paused, then grinned. "Works, doesn't it?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A.J.,, this way we find out who Martin is using to get information." Rick told his brother on the way to their office. His brother shook his head. "I don't know, Rick, I don't like Laurie talking you into her going to the courthouse with us today. She's only been out of the hospital a couple of days."

"She'll be safe, we're going to let it slip she's waiting in the prosecutor's office, then Ron will stake it out and bam! We catch our mole." A.J. saw the determinined look on his face. "All the time she'll be in the judge's chambers. I already cleared it with Mason. I told him we might have to move her for safety's sake to his room and he agreed, that way if somebody in his staff is involved, they won't know either!"

A.J. was silent for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. "You've got something there, only promise me you go right to Laurie if anything hits the fan. I don't want anything to happen to her." "Funny, little brother, she made me promise the same thing for you." Rick said thoughtfully.

His brother shook his head. "It's scary, Rick, she's such a part of our life now, it's hard to remember when I didn't have my "big sister" around. Linda says the same thing, of course she's known Laurie almost as long." "I forgot about that, thanks to Oscar and Rudy both of them at least had a family of sorts, until..." Rick smiled at the thought of his wife "Until Laurie found us." A.J. finished, grinning as he saw the look on Rick's face.

Pulling into their office parking lot, the two brothers got out of Rick's truck as Captain Ron's unmarked cruiser pulled up. A.J. got in and took the shotgun position as Rick climbed in the back. As they drove off, he heard an "Ouch", next to him, and he leaned over to the blanket on the seat beside him. "Sorry, darlin'!" he said, lifting up the blanket and kissing his wife. "It's ok, not like I'll be carsick or anything!" she giggled, then drew his face to her and kissed him back. "Okay, behave back there!" A.J. ragged his brother, who feigned innocence. "Who me, nobody back here but me!" Shaking with laughter, Laurie stuck her hand out and tickled Rick, then yelped when he returned the favor. "Almost to the courthouse." Captain Ron said, then heard Rick say quietly, "I have to cover you back up, Laurie." "Okay." she sighed, then stayed very still.

After they pulled through the parking structure and parked next to the elevator bank, Captain Ron checked the area then said "All clear." Immediately Rick helped Laurie out as she put her special protective glasses on, and hustled her into one elevator, as the captain and A.J. entered the other one. As they rode the express elevator to the third floor, Rick held on to her hand. "Remember, sweetheart, you stay put until Oscar or Ron come for you, then I'll see you in the Judge's chambers." he reminded her. "Yes, Rick, now please be careful, I'll leave my transmitter on, just in case you need me." Laurie replied, squeezing his hand.

As they got off the elevator, Oscar met them and they went into the Prosecutor's office, where Jacobsen waited for them. "As soon as we go to court, I'll lock Mrs. Simon in, only she will be able to open the door, Mr. Goldman. Once the Judge is in session, you can take her to his chambers, then we'll set the bait for our mole." Rick nodded, "Thank you for help, Paul, this should not only finish Martin, but I think the others will be willing to turn state's evidence against him."

As the prosecutor finished his notes, Captain Ron and A.J. appeared. "Everything set, Rick?" A.J. asked, putting an arm around Laurie. His brother nodded, then tensed as a knock sounded on the door. Jacobsen went to the door, and found a bailiff with an unsigned note in his hand. "This was found on your table in the courtroom just now, sir." As the prosecutor examined the paper, Rick caught a funny look on the bailiff's face. After he was dismissed, Jacobsen waited until the officer had left the room before showing the note to A.J. and Rick. "Appear in court and Mrs. Simon is dead."

"That tears it, I was watching that bailiff's face, I bet you he's our link to Martin, isn't he the same one who helped take Lopez and James out?" Rick burst out, then A.J. nodded. "I'd like to pull him in now, but let's see if we can hook him for good." As the men left the office for the courtroom, Rick and Oscar were the last ones to leave. "Honey, you stay right here, I'm going to make sure our stoolie gets his information, then I'll come back to take you to the Judge's chambers." Oscar said, then kissed his niece. "Please be careful, Oscar, make sure they don't try anything with Rick and A.J., okay?" she asked, then hugged him back. As the brothers left the room, Laurie caught Rick's arm and gave him one more kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Simon." Rick whispered, "I'll see you in a few minutes." He embraced his wife then followed Oscar out of the room.

As Rick walked in, the judge was finishing the final paperwork on the Peabody case and was just about to call court back in session. As Rick took a seat next to A.J. he casually said, "Laurie's going to meet us in the prosecutor's office, it's safe and we can use the private elevator once everything's wrapped. "That's a good idea, she can be comfortable while she waits for us." A.J. replied, trying to be casual.

Suddenly he saw the judge's bailiff slipping out of the courtroom, and he realized they hadn't considered another possible source of danger. "Rick, the judge's bailiff just left, what if our leak is in his office?" A look of surprise crossed his brother's face, "Never thought of it, call Ron and let him know." Just then the judge entered the room and Rick "told" Laurie it was safe for Oscar to come and get her. As the proceedings started, Jacobsen stood up and gave his final recommendations, including the death penalty for both Lopez and James. At that point, Husen stood up and announced "my clients want to change their plea." Abruptly Ron came in and signaled to them, then the prosecutor addressed the judge. "The people will allow a change in plea to guilty, but we also request a delay of sentencing, so we may review any mitigating circumstances." Raising an eyebrow, the judge grated "Based on what evidence, may I ask?" "Your Honor, on the very strong evidence that the murder of Hamilton Peabody was masterminded by Van Martin."  
  
As the jury muttered amongst themselves, the judge rapped for order, then ordered the jury to be escorted out. After they were gone, the jurist requested both defendants to stand.

As they did, James, the taller one panicked. "Judge, you've got to protect us, Martin will have us killed after we talk!" Making as if to flee, the swindler tripped and fell, then a shot was heard.

Instantly Rick and A.J. hit the floor, then glancing toward the front of the courtroom, saw Captain Ron holding his weapon on the judge's bailiff, who was holding his wrist. Getting up, they signaled to Ron that they were okay, then Judge Mason came off the bench to cuff the two defendants and summon one of the backup officers to take them away. Heaving a sigh, A.J. grinned at his brother. "You were right, Rick, we caught more than our mole, we got a murderer. Now we just have to find Laurie's other attacker and we're back home!"

Suddenly Rick noticed the prosecutor wasn't in the room, then he heard Laurie call, frightened. "Rick, it's Jacobsen, he's the one who threw the explosive at me! He's in here and Oscar's hurt, hurry!" "A.J., Laurie says Jacobsen's in the judge's chambers and that he's the one who threw the flash bang at her, we've got to get in there!" Rick exclaimed then rushed the bench, followed immediately by his brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few minutes earlier, Laurie had been looking at the books lining the walls of the Judge's library, then had a funny feeling, like something was out of place. "Oscar, something's not right." she told her uncle, who was waiting by the chamber door. "What, honey, do you remember where you saw the second man in the car before?" he asked, concerned. "Just so familiar, it feels like it's right there." she sighed, then took off her glasses to gaze at the pictures of previous judges.

Suddenly a cold sensation, like icy on her back, caused her to look back at Oscar. "No!" a scream came from her lips as she saw a man raising his arm to strike down her uncle. Half-turning, Oscar managed to block part of the blow to his head, but fell to the floor, stunned. She picked up a paperweight from the table next to her and threw it at the assailant, hitting him in the head and sending him to the carpet.

"Oscar, are you all right?" she cried, rushing to his side once she saw the man was unconscious. The older man opened his eyes, then seeing the attacker on the floor, smiled at her. "Laurie, you did that? Good girl."

Dropping to her knees, Laurie tried to help Oscar sit up, not noticing the chamber door open, then click shut.

"Mrs. Simon, what happened here?" Startled, Laurie looked up and saw Paul Jacobsen, standing at the courtroom door. "Mr. Jacobsen, please call Captain Johnson and Rick, this man attacked my uncle." she replied, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing a cut on Oscar's head .

Suddenly she saw a shiny bracelet on the prosecutor's arm, and the memory of where she had seen him before returned. "Of course, Mrs. Simon." he said, then caught her staring at him. He smiled, then turning toward the door, closed and locked it. "I see your sight has returned, and your memory, hasn't it, my dear?" "Yes, they both have, Mr. Jacobsen." she calmly answered, surreptitiously hitting the send control on her watch.

Suddenly the prosecutor lunged forward and grabbed Laurie by the wrist, dragging her up from the floor. "Let go of me, you murderer!" she yelled, struggling with him. Oscar tried to get to his knees, then gasped with pain as Jacobsen viciously kicked him in the stomach. Angered by the attack on her uncle, she twisted futile to escape his grasp, screaming "Rick!", only to be slapped in the face, then Jacobsen pulled her arms together and bound them with his tie.

Dragging her to his side, the state's attorney snarled at her furious uncle, "if you follow us, I'll leave her in the desert to rot!" Pushing open the emergency exit, he started to head out the door, only for a shot to ring out above his head. Whirling around, Jacobsen saw Oscar holding a gun, then smirking, he pushed Laurie in front of him and pulling out a pistol, used her as a shield. "What's it going to be, Mr. Goldman? Your daughter or me?"

Rick burst in with A.J. at that moment, then froze, seeing the danger his wife was in. He saw the terror in her eyes, then a flicker of anger. She sent a thought to him, "I'm not going with him, I'll faint first." she told him.

"Don't hurt her, she's not well, please!" Rick told the older man, then Laurie moaned and closed her eyes, momentarily distracting Jacobsen. As she started to slide down, Rick nailed the prosecutor with a shot to the shoulder, causing him to let her go. Instead of collapsing, the older man ran out the door. Rushing forward, Rick caught his wife and lowered her to the carpet, untying her wrists, then told Oscar "take care of her."

Both brothers raced after her assailant through the emergency door, as Laurie opened her eyes and clung to her uncle.

Following the trail of blood, Rick soon spotted Jacobsen hiding behind a car. As he approached him, the prosecutor pulled a weapon and came over the top of the corvette he was hiding behind, yelling "Looks like your luck's run out, Simon!" Rick saw him raise his weapon, then heard a round go off, as A.J. shot the crazed attorney.

As the older man slumped to the ground, Captain Ron ran in, then seeing the wounded man, breathed a sigh of relief and said "Good work, A.J. ! I'll wrap it up from here. Rick, Oscar and Laurie are still in Mason's chambers, I think Rudy should look at them both."

"Thanks, Ron! I'll check with you later!" Rick took a deep breath, then went back into the courthouse. As he came back into the court chambers, he found Laurie had gotten Oscar onto a couch, and was trying to put some ice in a bag on his head. She looked up at him in relief as her uncle said "Did you get him, son?"

As Rick told them how A.J. had saved his life, Oscar nodded, "Good work by both you guys." A.J. came in and embraced both Laurie and Oscar, then told them, "Ron said he'll get us a ride to the hospital, Rudy'll meet us there." As he went to meet the captain, Oscar looked at his niece, and took the ice pack from her. "I can handle this, honey." he grinned, then moved over so Rick could sit down next to Laurie.

Putting his arms around her, Rick felt her shaking, then she buried her head against his shoulder. "Sweetheart, you're safe, I'm here." he comforted her. "You scared me, I thought you had fainted." Laurie raised her eyes to look at him. "I was too angry to, Rick, then when he taunted Oscar, I..." she put her head against his shoulder. Rick saw her wince. "My brave girl, did he hurt you?" Tilting her face up, he saw a handprint and bruises on her cheek, and anger boiled over. "Darlin', he hit you, God, I'm ...."

Laurie saw his expression then interrupted him. "Rick, darling, I'm all right, he scared me more then anything. When he kicked Oscar, oh...and here we trusted him!" Her uncle put his hand on her shoulder, "Let it go, baby, he won't hurt any of us again."

"Okay", she sighed, hugging him. "Thanks to my little brother!" she beamed at A.J. as he came back in the room. "And his big brother.", she said, kissing him. Helping her up, Rick put his arm around her. "Laurie, hold that thought. I want to get you two checked out, then we'll head for home!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Laurie, are you sure you want to go, it's really cold out." Rick said, then turning, saw her face droop.

"Sweetheart, don't do that, you make me feel like the Grinch. I don't want you to get sick." he groaned.

"I'm sorry, darling. You spoil me, you know. It's just it's been so long we've ridden together." she replied. Holding her arms open, she smiled, "Maybe we can go for a ride tomorrow."

"Yes, my princess" he teased, then entered her embrace, letting her wind her arms around him. Relaxing against his wife on the sofa, watching the fire, it was a quiet moment before their house would be filled with family and friends. With Robin and Robbie and Ramona and Ian all playing in the snow with Ricky; A.J. and Linda decided to take Ceci with them to pick up Cecilia. Oscar and Rudy weren't due in until late from Ojai, they were bringing Steve and Jaime and their daughter Crystal.

"Rick, I got a card from, from Barnabas today. Uncle Roger's not doing too well, do you think we might go see him after the first of the year?" she asked hopefully. Rick nodded. "Sure, Laurie, we'll go after New Year's." Rick was grateful that one of the Collins family had contacted her, even if it was the one who'd tried to place his curse on her all those years ago. Realizing how quiet she was , he raised her hand to his lips. "What is it, darlin?"

"Rick, Oscar is all right, isn't he? I don't like that he was so sore still this week." she worried, then Rick turned in her arms to see her expression. "Darlin', he's okay, Rudy did lots of tests on him. It's just a bad stomach bruise, that's all. You know Rudy and Steve won't let him take any chances." He kissed her face, then her neck, causing her to giggle. "I love you, Rick, you always make me feel better!" she said, dropping a kiss on his ear. "Sweetheart, I love you too, I promise; you and I will go riding tomorrow, just us." he vowed.

Interrupted by a beeping at the gate, Rick grouched, "Next time we hide out in our room, the kids can let them in!" Going to the window, he chuckled as he saw a familiar sedan. "Laurie, maybe I'll open the gate after all!"

"Who is it, oh, Rick they're early, it's Christmas already!" she bounced off the sofa, then rushed toward the door only to be pulled back by her husband. "Honestly, Laurie, you're worse then the kids!" he teased, putting her coat on for her. As they opened the door, Rick saw Oscar step out of the car, then Laurie ran down the steps toward him and he opened his arms.

Rick smiled as he came down the steps, it was evident how much stronger their bond was. After the Martin case had wrapped up, Oscar told him how a comment from Paul Jacobsen had affected him. Waiting for Laurie at Rudy's office the week before Christmas, Rick was telling Oscar that she was worrying about him. "Rick, I feel better, what bothers me more is, well, how I can't get something out of my mind from last week. You know before you and A.J. burst in, I fired a shot to stop Jacobsen from dragging Laurie out of the room. Only, I didn't know he had a gun, and when he pulled her in front of him.." He stared into the cup of coffee he was nursing.

"It hit me hard how his taunting hurt, he wanted to get back at you two for blowing open his scheme. It came to me afterwards that he thought Laurie was my child. But when he said "your daughter or me", I felt so helpless. If I missed, well, thank God you guys came in at that moment." Rick reassured him that he did the right thing, holding Jacobsen the extra minute gave the brothers' time to break in.

"Thanks, son, as long as my girl is all right." he answered, then a smile broke over his face as Laurie came out, sans the special glasses she'd been wearing. "Almost 20-20 again, guys, now I can drive!" she rejoiced. "I said you can drive, missy, but only during the day right now!" Rudy said, following her. Rick couldn't help but smile at the memory, she had laughed then hugged Rudy. "All right, I promise, I feel like asking for the keys, though, and going for a soda!"

"Pop, they're early!" Robbie came up behind him, startling him. Turning, he laughed to see the snow still in his cap. "Son, I thought you were making a snowman, not being one!" "Blame Robin, she and Ramona instigated a snowball fight, they're toweling off Ricky right now, he loved it!" Robbie grinned. Glancing at his mother now greeting their friends, he dropped his voice. "Pop, I've got Mom's present behind the barn, she's going to go nuts when she sees it!" "Robbie, every time I wanted her to get a new jeep, she said no, somebody needed something more. This way I know she won't break down, I almost choked as it is when she made that comment about asking for the keys!" his father replied, brushing the snow from his son's cap.

"All right, who had a snowball fight and left us out?" Steve came up to them and hugged the two Simon men. "Robbie will give you a blow by blow, all I can say is Robin has a future as a major league pitcher!" Rick teased.

As everyone was going into the house, Laurie suddenly turned white, then blurted, "Ricky's going to go through the ice!" Before she could move, Steve told her, "grab some blankets and come out the back!"

Taking off at lightening speed, Steve and Jaime ran toward the creek, as Rick followed. Rudy rushed the others inside, as Laurie pulled some blankets out of the cupboard and ran out the kitchen door. As she reached the patio area, relief flooded thru her as Steve came into view with Ricky riding piggy- back on his shoulders, talking a mile a minute to Jaime.

Laurie slumped down on a bench and as Rick followed his nephew, he saw his wife wiping her eyes. "Sweetheart, he's all right, Steve got there in time. Robin and Ian were playing with him and he just got too close to the shoreline, that's all." he told her as they reached the backyard.

Swallowing her tears, Laurie stood up and smiled at her nephew. "Did you have fun with Robin and Ian?" "Yes, and Uncle Steve and Aunt Jaime ran real fast to play with me, but the ground's broken, so we're going to have cocoa!" Ricky said, not realizing his Uncle Rick was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, you two, I'm really glad I didn't try to keep up with you!" she said, embracing them. As she herded them into the house to warm up, she saw the woebegone faces of her daughter and Ian. Laurie went to meet them. "Darling, you two didn't do anything wrong, he just moves too fast for you." she reassured them.

"Thanks, Mom, that's what Uncle Steve told us, Ian had just caught up with the little guy when Steve yelled for him to pick him up and move backward slowly. Just as he did, the shoreline collapsed into the creek." Robin explained, feeling better.

"Ian, you did a good job, bless you!" she sniffed, then hugged the young trainer. "Thanks, Mrs. Simon, Ricky's a good boy, he just loves to run!" Ian grinned, then took Robin's arm and went into the house.

Taking a deep breath, Laurie turned to see Rick gazing at her, then he put his arms around her as she held tightly to him. "Darlin', you saved the little guy and Ian, I'm just sorry you were scared." he soothed her.

"I'm okay, it was so vivid, oh I don't want to see that ever again." she whispered, closing her eyes, then felt comforted as Rick caressed her face. "You won't, my angel, you'll only see happy things, remember, it's Christmas Eve, Santa's coming!" "I will, thank you, darling." she promised, then kissed his hand, whispering , my prince." "Prince, I like that!" Rick teased, then lowered his voice, "my princess."

A loud, "ahem" sounded through their next kiss. "Darling, maybe next time we do a private Christmas?" he groaned. "Rick, it's freezing, you two come in right now!" a familiar voice sounded. "It's okay, Rick, it's Mom!" she smiled, then kissed his cheek. "Yes, Mom!" he snickered, then took Laurie's hand and led her into the house.

After the hectic day, it was a relief to sit down to Christmas dinner, Rick decided. He had made Laurie stay out of the kitchen, but she was content to hold Ceci and Ricky and let everyone pamper her. A.J. heard the events of the day from Ricky, then embraced his brother. "Rick, thank God you guys got there in time!" "Yeah, thanks to Laurie! A.J., these premonitions are frightening to her, but she knows it's important to tell us about them. We got there before they were actually on the ice, but the snow covered where it started and it could have been bad." he explained.

Letting out a deep breath, A.J. smiled at his brother, then going to his sister-in-law as she was playing with her nephew, gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas, A.J., oh, it's all right!" she told him, kissing his cheek. "Ricky knows not to go running around the creek now, Steve talked to him!"

Laughing over the sight of the big man talking to Ricky, the worries of the morning were forgotten over roast beef ("beast" to Ricky, a Grinch fan) and Robin's finest casseroles. When it was time for bed, sleigh bells were heard and even the teenage Crystal got excited over "Santa" .

As Rick announced that someone was at the door, Ricky started jumping up and down and Ceci started to laugh at his antics. "Ho, Ho, Ho, is this the Simon ranch?" "Santa" said as Rick opened the door. "Yes, it's Uncle Rick's!" the little boy called, then ran toward the man in red.

Rick had to catch his breath, watching his namesake taking Santa's hand and pulling him inside with such enthusiasm, it was so like his brother at that age. As the suspiciously familiar Santa took turns first with Ricky then Ceci, who surprisingly did not cry but made Cecilia and Linda exchange Kleenex, Rick popped Laurie's present into the bag of gifts.

Making Crystal go next, Steve and Jaime teared up too as she asked for a horse of her own. "Rick, I didn't know, she never said." her father sputtered in response to his look. Laurie glanced at Jaime, then caught Santa's eye. "Well, Crystal, you've been a good girl, so I'll see what I can do. He might not fit under the tree, though, but," he smiled, "I'll do my best!"

Handing a gift from his bag, the quiet teen beamed at the riding jacket Laurie and Rick gave her. "Thank you, Auntie, I love it! and you too Uncle Rick!" she told them between hugs.

As the bag was emptied, Santa saved Laurie's gift for last. Giggling, Laurie sat on his lap as he teased first Rick then Robin and Robbie for making their mother wait. "Well, Laurie, what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" "Oh, much as I'd like a trip to Las Vegas, I really need a new engine for my jeep. Somehow, I think it might be a little hard to fit under the tree!" she laughed. "Well, that's much too heavy to carry in my sleigh, but I'll see what I can do!" he joked, then handed her a small ribboned box.

Excited, Laurie opened the box, then gasped, seeing a set of keys in the tissue paper. "Come on, Laurie, I couldn't fit the rest of your gift in my bag, so let's go see it outside!" Santa told her. "Oh, my." she whispered, then gave her hand to Rick as he pulled her up and over to the front door. As A.J. hoisted a sleeping Ricky in his arms, Santa opened the door then helped Laurie down the steps.

A new Jeep stood in the driveway, dark green with silver trim and a big silver bow. Totally surprised, Laurie ran her fingers over the hood, then turned and ran into Santa's arms. "Thank you, oh thank you, Santa!" she cried, as he hugged her. "Merry Christmas, baby!" he told her, then passed her off to Rick and her children, who exchanged kisses and tears. "You really surprised me, I love you!" she told Rick, who grinned at her. "Sweetheart, you've put me off getting you a new car since we were married. Now I know you'll have a reliable ride!" "Come on, Mom, get in, see what it's like!" Robbie urged, pleased at her reaction. Opening the car, Laurie ran her fingers over the soft upholstery, then sat back in the seat. Climbing back out, she carefully covered it up with the blanket Rick handed her. "Thank you, guys, again. Merry Christmas!" she beamed.

As everyone trooped back into the house for coffee, she hugged Rick again, then giggled as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her up the steps. "Darling, thank you for spoiling me, no princess ever was so loved!" she sighed, as he kissed her then set her down. "No princess has ever been so loveable, darlin'!" Rick murmured in her ear, then he felt her kisses on his neck.

"Sweetheart, how about we wait for Santa in our room, hmmm?" "Rick, you have the most romantic ideas, but we need to meet Steve and Jaime in the barn as soon as Crystal goes to bed. Poor things, they never knew she wanted a horse." Laurie told him, feeling for her friends.

"My Christmas Elf, of course we'll wait." he replied, loving her all over again for wanting make her friends happy. "Why don't I call the Chief and see if we can't get Crystal a saddle in time for the morning, maybe he can grab one on the way here for breakfast?" he added. "That's a wonderful idea, my love, thank you for being Santa's helper." she smiled up at him.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
As the house settled down for the night, Rick reflected back on the day as he went out to close the barn. He had told the Chief about the extra gift they needed, and he came through with a brown leather saddle that would fit Crystal to a T. Selecting a 2 year old named Valentine, Jaime fell in love with the charcoal-colored horse and talked Steve into renting a car and horse trailer so they could take her home the next day. Despite their protests, he and Laurie had refused to charge Steve and Jaime anymore than what they had paid for the colt originally.

As he came back into the kitchen, he found his wife waiting, watching the blinking lights on the Christmas tree and he thought about how very happy they had made their friends. "Sweetheart, I'm done locking up, let's go to bed now, so that Santa can come even faster!" he teased.

"I've had my Santa visit, but I have something he left for you under the tree, come see what he brought you!" she giggled, taking his arm. Smiling at how excited she was, he let her pull him down the steps of the living room, then stopped in amazement at the large box sitting in the middle of the living room.

"What the," Rick stared, then the lights in the room went on and Robbie and Ramona and Robin and Ian all stood around, saying "Merry Christmas!" "Ok, well, it's not big enough for a horse!" he chuckled, then realized the box had no bottom. Lifting the top off, he was surprised to see a new leather rocker, comfortable enough to lounge in, watch the ballgame, maybe even rock a baby to sleep.

"Darlin', it's perfect, thank you for getting me a comfortable chair!" he grinned, then kissed her.

"Robbie had the original idea, but I wanted something just for you, and look what else you get!" she added. Robin handed him a card, in which he found a picture of Ricky sitting in a new office chair.

"Santa gave me an office chair, too! I love it, thank you!" he hugged his son and daughter-in-law, then embraced Robin and Ian. "I hope you like it, Mr. Simon, I know Ricky does!" he laughed. "Thank you, son, I have a feeling Ricky's going to see that chair a lot. Now you all go off to bed, remember, the earlier you go to sleep, the sooner Santa's back!" he snickered.

After Laurie kissed and hugged their children and Ian good night, Rick scooped her up in his arms and carried her laughing to bed.

Calling "Merry Christmas!" to their parents as their door closed, Robbie looked over at Ramona, then smiling, picked her up and said, "Last one to bed gets ashes!" then carried her to their room and closed the door.

"Maybe we should follow their lead?" Ian laughed, then kissed Robin. "Merry Christmas, honey!" "Merry Christmas, Ian!" she whispered back, then embraced him.

Suddenly a stern voice said, "Tell her good night, Ian!", startling Robin and Ian. "Yes, sir, Merry Christmas!", Ian gulped, then kissing her again, went to the guest room. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Oscar!", Robin called softly, then went to her room.

Laughing quietly, Oscar Goldman put some blankets on the living room sofa, then was startled by the sound of a footfall. "Oscar, is that you?" Laurie's voice came from the bedroom, then she and Rick appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, honey, I decided to stay the night, if that's okay with you two. Rob came out to bring Crystal's saddle, then Steve asked him if he wanted to stay and he decided not to drive home. Too crowded there right now." he answered.

"Sure it's okay. Do you want another blanket, it's cold out here!" Laurie added. Rick grinned, "Better say yes, she'll bring them anyway!"

"I'm fine, now you and Rick get some sleep!" Oscar told her, then embracing her, said "Merry Christmas, baby! I love you." "I love you too, Oscar,." she replied, "Merry Christmas!" As she went back down the hall, Rick said his good nights, then followed her.

Watching Rick go back to bed, Oscar wished he done the one thing he'd hoped to do, ask Laurie if he could adopt her legally. He knew she had once told him he had her father's place in her heart, but he wanted to make sure she was taken care if anything happened to him or her husband. This was his family now, and he was anxious to make sure they would be okay.

"Oscar?" She was back in the living room, this time with a pillow. Deciding not to wait, Oscar took the pillow from her, then reached for her hand. "Laurie, I have something to ask you. You know I love you, and no uncle could ever be prouder. Would you let me adopt you, to make sure if anything happens, you'll be all right?"

She stared at him, then whispered, "Nothing's going to happen to you, and you already are all the things a father should be, but I would love to be your daughter!" Opening her arms, she hugged him, tears of joy in her eyes. "My girl, you've given me the best Christmas gift ever!" he smiled, just as emotional.

As Rick came to see what was keeping Laurie, Oscar looked at him over her shoulder, then nodded at him. "Merry Christmas, son!" Rick realized what it meant for him to say that, and he grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"


End file.
